Many after-market accessories being added in automobiles, airplanes and boats require specially designed mounting platforms that can accommodate the limited available space normally found in a vehicle for mounting add-on equipment. The mounting platform itself must be easily and quickly universally adjustable to provide maximum positional flexibility. The mounting platforms must also accommodate the various shapes of accessory devices being installed, while conforming to the limited, generally oddly-shaped space available in which to mount the platform and the accessory device. Furthermore, many of the accessories being added are valuable of themselves, and may through use contain information that is of significantly greater value than the as-purchased device. Lap top computers are such devices that through use accumulate value because the user's entry of data thereinto.
Although various mounting platforms are currently in use of different configurations that mount either on the vehicle's center console or dash board, the currently known mounting platforms permit easy removal of the device without the user's consent. In other words, such currently known mounting platforms permit easy theft of the device. Furthermore, currently known mounting platforms tend to permit the accessory device to slip within the mounting platforms when vibration or shock-induced forces act on the accessory device during motion of the vehicle. Such vibration or shock-induced forces are generally harmful to the device.